El Muñeco de Light
by AndromedaSeiya19
Summary: Que se sentirá si tu amante es igual a tu muñeco que es tu regalo de cumpleaños...Light se ve envuelto con L. Lawliet que al parecer lo quiere para sus fantasías u YAOI


**Light recibe un regalo de cumpleaños…un muñeco idéntico a L, un joven que le hizo una oferta no muy buena… ¿Qué sucederá entre ellos? YAOI**

**Hola de nuevo, AndrómedaSeiya19 está de vuelta con esta nueva historia que tiene continuación uuyyy esto será divertido con L y Light de protagonistas, no se preocupen aparecerán más parejas al transcurrir la historia, espero que les guste, dejen reviews please.**

**Mi muñeco tiene vida.**

**Capítulo 1 La Oferta**

El día de mi cumpleaños, 21 de Febrero. Mis padres, mi hermana se emocionan respecto a ese día. No es que odie mi cumpleaños, sino que estoy por cumplir 19 y mi hermana Saiyou está emocionada por comprarme un regalo, cuando yo le había dicho más de una ocasión que no quería regalo. Mi madre me había comentado que me acompañaría a comprar mi traje de gala para mi graduación, eso me animó un poco pues me dijo que no llevaría a mi hermana para que ella no se entretuviera en las estanterías de las tiendas y pensando qué me regalaría; lo cual Saiyou no le vio problema. Cuando regresamos a la casa mi madre inmediatamente puso las compras en la mesa y fue directo a la cocina. Mi padre, que estaba leyendo el periódico-era agente de la policía pero estaba de vacaciones-llamó a mi hermana para que bajara de su habitación.

-Saiyou, ya llegó Light, dale su regalo-dijo mi padre mientras cambiaba la página de su periódico.

-Ya voy-se escuchó. De repente, no la había visto, mi hermana saltó los escalones de la escalera y me abrazó.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Light!

No pude evitar sonreír al ver el rostro iluminado de Saiyou.

-Si…muchas gracias.-dije mientras ella dejaba de abrazarme.

-Espérame, voy a mi cuarto, tengo tu regalo-decía sonriendo mientras subía de nuevo a su habitación. Yo solo me encogí me hombros.

-Ah, vaya… qué alegría-dije cuando la vi subiendo las escaleras.

Me senté en una de las sillas del comedor, mi padre empezó a preguntarme de cómo me iba en la escuela y qué planes tenia para la Universidad. Yo le estaba platicando que me iba muy bien en ese aspecto y que todavía no elegía una carrera para los estudios universitarios.

-¿Y alguna chica que te interese?-preguntó mi papá dejando de lado su periódico para mirarme.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía a nadie, una chica. Ninguna chica me gustaba, todas las amigas de Saiyou ya hasta me propusieron matrimonio y yo, dándoles calabazas les decía que gracias, pero ahora que mi padre lo mencionaba, ninguna chica me llamaba la atención ni siquiera esa tal Misa Amane…esa fastidiosa que me está sobornando para que sea su novio y haciéndome ofertas tentadoras pero de gustarme…no me gusta.

-No papá, nadie me gusta.

-Ah, pues espero que en la universidad, encuentres una novia o…un novio jajajaja-papá empezó a reír al decir lo último, yo por supuesto me sonrojé pero no repliqué nada, después de todo él suele bromear, yo solo chasqué la lengua pero luego sonreí…Saiyou bajó con una caja de forma rectangular, de color negro con un moño de regalo de color rojo. Su cara estaba iluminada por la emoción, y esperaba mi respuesta…yo no sabía que decir al respecto pero bueno, es mi hermana y tomé el regalo examinándolo con detenimiento, ella seguía sonriendo esperando mi respuesta.

-Me pregunto qué podría ser.-decía mientras lo agitaba.

-No, no lo agites-me regaño-Te gustará, para el mejor hermano mayor del mundo.-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¡Vamos ábrelo!

Lo abrí y me llevé una grata sorpresa al ver un muñeco de trapo, con cabello encrespado de color negro como si éste se acabara de levantar de la cama, un jersey de color blanco, jeans muy holgados y era mi imaginación o era que el muñeco no tenía zapatos. Su cara era inexpresiva y sus típicos ojos de botón y su tela era pálida.

Saiyou me miraba esperanzada, esperando mi respuesta, me gustó el muñeco, no era tan grande ni muy pequeño, este muñeco se podría llevar en el bolsillo para tenerlo en cualquier lado. Sonreí sinceramente, ya tenía 19 y no estaba para muñecos, bueno eso pasó cuando había cumplido 17, pero mi hermana me regaló este muñeco que sin duda es especial…eso creo.

-Me gusta, muchas gracias-agradecí sonriéndole a Saiyou, que sonrió complacida.

-Gracias Light, papá me llevó al centro esta mañana que te fuiste y vi este muñeco y me enamoré de él…sabía que no estabas en edad para juguetes pero este es especial.-explicó mi hermana con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Mamá que estaba preparando la comida, se asomó.-Ya que no es necesario que juegues con él-Mamá y papá empezaron a reír-Es un muñeco de bolsillo…bueno eso fue lo que me dijeron en la tienda…bueno, feliz cumpleaños, Light-dijo al último al darme otro abrazo pero este fue un poco largo, diablos, me estoy volviendo emo, me avergüenzan estas cosas.

Llegó el dia de la graduación, obvio no tenía pareja para el baile y para colmo de males era totalmente obligatorio tener una pareja, no me lo esperaba, por supuesto ni siquiera me dieron tiempo para pagarle 100 dólares a una fulana para que fuera conmigo aunque sea pero no.

-Oye, Light-puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar esa fastidiosa voz que me sacaba de mis cabales. Era Misa Amane que se acercaba a mí.

-¿Qué quieres?

Misa se detuvo y decidió mirarme fijamente como si fuera algo extraño que encontrara en el desierto.

-Oh, Light-kun no seas tan seco, solo vengo a pedirte una cosa-habló Misa mirándome de hito en hito.

Yo por supuesto sabía que me iba a pedir. No iba a dar mi brazo a torcer.

-Si es por lo del baile…-de inmediato puse mi vista a otro lado para ver quien me salva pero…nada. Hasta que vi a mi… ¿Juguete en carne y hueso? No no podía ser… ¿Era real? Un chico de cabello negro desordenado, ojeras, piel pálida pero su vestimenta hería la vista: Su camisa era negra, pantalones ajustados del mismo color, tatuajes de dragones en la espalda y brazos… a simple vista parecía un ignorante… ¡Esperen! Claro ya me acordé…ese era Elle…ya ni me acuerdo de su apellido…mmm ah se apellida Lawliet, pero todos le dicen L, no sé por qué…-Si es por lo del baile, claro que no iré contigo-y me fui dejando a Misa con la palabra en la boca.

Estaba tratando de escapar de ahí, hasta que lo vi más de cerca, el me miró y sentí como mi corazón zumbaba como una abeja, era como si tuviera una abeja en el pecho. Su mirada era penetrante, eran totalmente negros, desorbitados, se había puesto un dedo en la boca y me seguía mirando, yo lo miré a él por supuesto; hasta que se acercaba a mí lentamente, creía que me iba a decir: Quítate de mi camino, Yagami. Ya que casi no nos hablamos.

Pero me llevé una grata sorpresa cuando L me tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué…?-estaba diciendo pero él me puso su dedo en los labios.

-Tranquilo-me dijo-¿Por qué no vamos a los vestidores?-me sugirió.

-¿Para qué?

-Tengo una cosa que proponerte-dijo el pelinegro ojeroso, sin más me jaló hacia los vestidores, sin opción tuve que dejarme. En estos momentos, los vestidores estaban vacíos, así que ¿qué opción me quedaba? No podía negarme.

Cuando llegamos, cerró la puerta con seguro, temía que me podría hacer algo, pues él es un campeón de Capoeira, a mí no se me da eso de pelear la verdad, pero no, me continuaba observando con detenimiento, hasta que se subió a la banca que estaba un poco cerca y se sentó… ¿En cuclillas? Que rara forma de sentarse, continuaba observándome hasta que rompí el silencio.

-¿Se puede saber qué tanto me miras?-pregunté.

El siguió mirándome fijamente hasta que al fin habló:

-Lo que pasa es que estoy comprobando algo, estoy haciendo una teoría.-respondió el pelinegro.

-Pues la única teoría que existe es la serie de televisión La teoría de Big Bang, así que…

Sin dejarme terminar, L empezó a sonreír, no reír sino sonreír de una forma que nunca había visto.

-No me dejaste terminar. Quiero que formes parte de esta investigación.

-¿Eh?

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja de baile?

Casi me desmayo de la impresión al escuchar eso, claro que no sería su pareja, según escuché que deberían ser los hombres quien invitara a las mujeres, no los hombres invitando a los otros…

-¿Qué tontería? Claro que no…

-Si piensas que iré contigo así, estás mal. Quiero que seas mi pareja, quiero ver cómo te verías con un vestido de mujer…

-¿Quééééééééééé?

Con eso fue demasiado lejos con eso que dijo, yo quería echarme a reir de la impresión, ¿Yo? ¿Verme como mujer? Estaba loco si creía que me pondría un vestido de mujer…

De repente, sin querer, se me vino a la mente que estaba con un vestido sencillo de color rosa pálido como el yogurt, en mi cabello; un moño del mismo color que hacia juego con los demás accesorios, pulseras de una fulana desconocida, zapatos vaporosos a juego y a lado mío estaba ese Lawliet tomándome de la cintura para bailar.

-Estás loco, claro que no. A ver ¿Tu porque no te vistes de mujer?-pregunté arqueando las cejas, poniendo los brazos cruzados.

Ese L se me quedó viendo por un tiempo, hasta que me harté y estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta para marcharme…hasta que caí en cuenta que el ojeroso la había cerrado con seguro.

-Te pagaré.

-No me interesa.

-Entonces le digo a TODAS-dejo con tanto énfasis en Todas-y eso de todas, me refiero a TODAS las chicas del colegio que quieren andar contigo.

Me dio en mi punto débil, no quería salir con ninguna fulana pues ellas no dejaban de acosarme cada vez que pueden. Incluso esa Takada y Misa. Oh L me tienes en tus manos.

-Aceptas o ¿No?

-Mmm…déjame pensar… ¿Y si te digo que no quiero?-pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

-No te haré nada…aún.

-¿Aún? ¿Qué quieres decir?-esta vez mis temores se confirmaron.

-Si no lo haces, me veré obligado a esto-de repente se levantó, no me dio tiempo ni de pensar hasta que sentí sus labios con los míos, eso fue lo más que pude haber pensado respecto a L…de entre todos los que he pensado, tenía que ser él.

No, no, no, tranquilízate Light, cálmate, respira hondo, pero ¿Cómo puedo respirar hondo si me estoy besando con L, que me está robando el aire? Trataba de apartarlo pero me era imposible debido a que él era muy fuerte.

Pasó un minuto ¡Demonios!

L dejó mis labios, yo no había podido evitar el rubor en mis mejillas, él me miraba esperando respuesta.

Era mi primer beso, no lo podía creer.

-Pues…

-Oh, cariño-dijo L acariciándome la mejilla, provocándome más corrientes eléctricas en todo mi cuerpo-Perdóname, no quería que tu primer beso fuese así, que dices si ¿En la hora del baile te hago la noche más mágica de tu vida?

Salí de mi trance.

-Yo…-estaba sonrojado. Él se parecía a mi regalo de cumpleaños, mi muñeco me ha besado y no supe reaccionar ante ello, ¿Qué debo hacer al respecto?

-Está bien, acepto-dije asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza, el ojeroso se puso en dedo en su boca y sonrió.

-Entonces…mañana paso a tu casa para llevarte a la mía y discutir el plan y probarte el sexy vestido que te compré-dijo cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta y le quitaba el seguro.

-¿Me compraste un vestido? Y tan siquiera sabes mí…-estaba exasperado, no me creí que L estaba planeando todo esto desde el principio, qué idiota.

-Averigüé tu talla-respondió inmediatamente.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Pero prométeme una cosa.-dije con voz ronca luego de estar en silencio mucho tiempo.-No quiero que hagas que las chicas me persigan por favor, en especial, Takada y Misa.

-Tranquilo, no diré nada…-se puso delante de mí para mirarme fijamente-Ya que te tengo para mí solo.

Me puse muy nervioso al ver a L de esa forma, no tenía escapatoria, tengo la certeza que el muñeco que me regaló mi hermana…está maldito. De nuevo asentí con la cabeza, el pelinegro solo me sonrió y luego se fue haciendo un ademán de despedida.

Absolutamente ese fue el peor cumpleaños de mi vida, al visualizarme con un vestido de mujer, choqué mi cabeza con el casillero ante la vista atónita de algunos alumnos.

**Notas finales: Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, La verdad me gustó mucho, hasta se me ocurrió otra historia pero esta vez de Near, Mello, Matt, Light y L de protagonistas pero demasiado interesante. Espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic de L tiene hambre pues esa se me vino a la mente cuando vi un video de LXLight en YouTube,y una imagen super bonita de ellos jeje. Bueno espero que les haya gustado un montón, aunque el Summary es muy flojo para esta historia, se los juro eso fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir; espero que me dejen reviews y les mando besitos ^u~**

**Atte. AndrómedaSeiya19**

**Death Note-Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba.**


End file.
